


Fandom Stocking 2015 - The Family Edition

by Kanarek13



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second Fandom Stocking post features some winter fun with Peter, Neal, El and even Satch, but there is also a smidge of H/C, wings and magic :D And hey, even Dono makes an appearance :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fandom Stocking 2015 - The Family Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts), [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts), [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/gifts), [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts), [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts), [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts), [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> The second Fandom Stocking post features some winter fun with Peter, Neal, El and even Satch, but there is also a smidge of H/C, wings and magic :D And hey, even Dono makes an appearance :P

1\. Cortez Xmas for **sherylyn**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xojzxxgmlpp8xvk/cortezxmas.png?dl=0)

2\. From the Dust of Another World for **nywcgirl**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/lin1u64io3pdyk9/dust.png?dl=0)

3\. Group Selfie for **sholio**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/40v92xypbwqk42o/groupselfie.png?dl=0)

4\. Postcard for **aragarna**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/retxji5olgr2v2g/postcard.png?dl=0)

5\. Presents for **frith_in_thorns**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6surlu5j7k3nsg5/presents.png?dl=0)

6\. Ready for **pipilj**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dnj23x6mh0i5amy/ready.png?dl=0)

7\. Rest for **theatregirl7299**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q11hcbnul64eylm/rest.png?dl=0)

8\. Snowballs for **aqwt101**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kxn9jg9zqsuvw8p/snowballs.png?dl=0)

9\. Vigil for **leesa_perrie**  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/zykqptq8qhalf4c/vigil.png?dl=0).


End file.
